


Dancing

by Pookerella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookerella/pseuds/Pookerella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, feeling stupid and silly in a cheap tuxedo, was the personification of Canada. Why was the personification of Canada standing alone in an empty hall decked out in a tux? The reason would be the personification of Ukraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-posting from my fanfiction.net account :)

The boy's hands were sweaty and his cheeks were burning with a fierce redness. He bit his cheek, looking at the clock which taunted him with its blasted ticking. Alone, feeling stupid and silly in a cheap tuxedo, was the personification of Canada.

Why was the personification of Canada standing alone in an empty hall decked out in a tux? The reason would be the personification of Ukraine. And that personification was late, and leaving Canada to wallow in his self pity.

"C-Canada!" the cry snapped Canada out of his fouling mood with a rush of relief followed soon by full blown panic as he caught sight of the pretty Ukrainian. And to say that the Ukrainian was "pretty" was an understatement.

"I- I'm sorry I'm late!" she sobbed, and Canada opening his hands out, feeling out of his depth and sorry for the poor girl.

"I-It's fine Ukraine! Look at me! I'm fine! Please don't cry." Ukraine looked at Canada with those big wet eyes and gave a rich smile. Canada was afraid his heart would have pounded right out if he was a bit more flustered.

"Uh, wait here!" He ran to the radio, and started the track. Slow romantic music played. He rushed back.

Giving an embarrassed chuckle he bowed awkwardly, presenting his hand to Ukraine. Both of their cheeks bloomed red.

"Thank you, Canada," she mumbled, placing her hand on his.

Canada thought of no thank you he felt those, uh, tracts of land, move closer and then onto his chest. He placed his hand on her hip, and had to fight the feeling of performing the dreaded 'hover hand'.

He stared at his feet as they began to move. Her dress was hypnotic, a nice greyish blue filled to the brim with sequins. He moved upwards and felt his neck go red as he stared at her…chest. The soft giggle made his head snap back to the ground, watching his feet step on hers. Again his head drifted upwards as they spun around. Step step, her hips, step spin, her middle, twirl spin turn, her neck.

Suddenly before he even knew he was staring at her face. It was soft and seemed like porcelain. Her cheeks where a happy red and some tears from earlier where clinging to her eyelashes. Canada had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Canada?" that was the last thing she said as he placed his lips on hers. It was innocent and chaste, and Canada could not have wished for any more. He pulled back, both as bright as cherries.

"T-Thank you."

A bright smile.

"Thank you to"


End file.
